Lights
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: —¿Qué harías si la volvieras a ver? —Le pediría perdón, le rogaría que se quedara conmigo...que no se fuera. UA.


_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto2002_

•Lights•

By.

Rumiko No Haru

Aquel día por primera vez veía las grises y grandes nubes que estaban sobre Tokio. Siempre habían estado ahí...Sólo que él nunca las había visto, hasta aquel momento.

Vió el cielo y por alguna razón recordo como a Sakura le gustaba el azul del cielo, sí ella estuviera ahí hubiera hecho un mohín mostrando lo feo que le parecía que estuviera nublado. Desearía que Sakura estuviera a su lado, junto a él. Extrañaba sus sonrisas y la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo.

Pero ella ya se había ido, por su culpa podía decirse...Él era el culpable de que Sakura estuviera muerta.

Tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar, recordar las ultimas palabras que se habían dirigido era doloroso.

—_Sasuke-kun ¿tú me quieres?—preguntó seriamentw. Sasuke sólo rodo los ojos, le molestaba que Sakura le preguntara ese tipo de tonterías y más cuando estaba en medio de una clase importante. Tomó el telefono molesto y contesto tajantemente._

—_¿Por qué me preguntas eso en este momento?_

—_Sólo necesito que me contestes, por favor...Lo necesito._

—_Sakura no tengo tiempo para estas tonterias, mejor deberías a ponerte a hacer algo de provecho. Nos vemos en la casa—y colgó, no la dejo contestar y guardo su celular en su mochila. _

_Cuando llegara a casa le daría un buen regaño por haber hecho semejante tonteria._

_Volvió su vista a su libro y continuo con los apuntes que había dejado el maestro_

Después cuando llego a su apartamento, la encontro ahogada y después descubrieron que había muerto de un infarto. Sakura sufría de bulimia y anorexia. Todos lo sospechaban...menos él.

La culpa recayo sobre sus hombros, cuando había conocido a Sakura ella era una chica con bonita cara, tenía buen cuerpo sólo que unas pequeñas lonjitas adornaban su vientre. Sasuke Uchiha nunca había salido con una chica _gorda. _Al principio él no le había tomado atención hasta que sus amigos comenzaron a fastidiarlo con la "gordita".

Se sintió humillado e inmediatamente amenazo a Sakura con terminarla si no bajaba de peso, se paso una mano por los cabellos cuando recordo todas la sarta de tonterías que había dicho.

"—_Eres una vaca, no se como puedo salir contigo. Sí no te pones en forma es mejor que te vayas agarrando tus cosas_—"

Ella lo había mirado con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de resentimiento, él sabía lo horrible que se había sentido. Ya no usaba faldas por que sus piernas eran gordas según él, cuando eran largas y torneadas, se la pasaba en el gimnasio y cuando cenaban ya no pedía su comida favorita, sólo una simple ensalada.

Fueron dos largos años los cuales en nunca se dio cuenta de que ella iba al baño después de comer a vomitar, no a lavarse los dientes como siempre decía. Que no era la misma, que siempre leía revistas de modas y que las dietas eran parte de su vida.

Que no le gustaba verse en el espejo y que él acomplejaba más recordandole sus anteriores parejas.

Ella era mejor que todas aquellas chicas, sólo que fue muy tarde para darse cuenta.

Llego a su apartamento, se encontraba igual que el día en que la encontro. Todo estaba intacto, los discos de reggae que ella escuchaba, sus libros favoritos puestos en el estante. El relój que había comprado en Osaka durante un viaje de practica. Todo estaba allí.

Por que el cuerpo de Sakura se había ido, pero él quería mantener su espiritu.

Recordar como Ino, la mejor amiga de su chica le había dicho que era un bastardo por no darse cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho. Que Sakura no sonreía por que todas las chicas eran más guapas que ella, que su aspecto había cambiado.

La ultima foto que ella se tomó, mostraba lo delgada que estaba. Esa no era Sakura, eran sólo unos ojos vaciós, sin vida.

_Ella se encontraba frente a el espejo, tocando su viente y pasando sus manos por su cuerpo. Le parecio raro y a su mente le vino la idea de que se estaba admirando._

_Sakura ya no era la chica regordeta con la que había empezado a salir. _

—_¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó, acercandose por detras y abrazandola._

—_¿He cambiado? desde que comenzamos a salir¿lo he hecho?—él imagino que ella hablaba sobre su relación y su caracter. No había cambiado en absoluto._

—_Claro que no, para mi sigues siendo la misma—ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos y bajo la cabeza. _

_La volteó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. No le gustaba que ella llorara, le desesperaba y trato de tranquilizarla. La abrazo y la llevó hasta la cama._

_Ella no volvio a preguntarle nada en absoluto sobre el tema._

Tómo un cerveza del refrigerador, fue a su habitación y se recosto en la cama. Cuando se termino la bebida cerro los ojos .

Su cabello rosa, sus ojos verdes y aquella sonrísa que podía arreglarle el día de un momento a otros seguían en su mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

No podia creer que habían pasado ya un año, un año sin ella.

—_¿Dime que sientes cuando te acuerdas de ella?_

—_Dolor._

—_¿Y cuando vez sus cosas? ¿qué sientes?_

—_Coraje._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Por que yo tuve la culpa, yo la deje ir. Por mi culpa ella ya no estaba conmigo, por mi culpa ella está muerta._

—_¿Qué harías si la volvieras a ver?_

—_Le pediría perdón, le rogaría que se quedara conmigo...que no se fuera._

Sintió un peso encima de él y un aroma conocido inundo sus sentidos. Se encontraba en su cama y por alguna razón supo que era su mujer.

Era Sakura.

Era ella

—Perdoname—pidió en un susurro.

—_Sasuke-kun..._

•Fin•


End file.
